Secretly Trying To Kill You
by KennehTehWhale
Summary: Ambey and Tab are sent to earth to observe the Human race and utterly destroy it in the process. But will one lonely boy get in the way of it? There is only a little bit of zim in the first part but thats really all your going to see.. sorry! Rated T because of my complex word choice and mild cussing. Chapter one sucks because I was in a hurry for no reason...
1. The Sucky Nightmare Begins

_**WARING: CHAPTER ONE IS EXTREMELY DERPY AND HAS TERRIBLE WORD CHOICE~ sorry bout' dat. **_

_**FAN OC... YEA! I made these characters in pure boredom. I promise I'll try to update and tell you if I'm getting pissed at the story and don't want to do it any more... I know people who stop there fan fictions **_**_usually say that but I read a lot and don't think I'll be forgetting anytime soon... so read your hearts out... and I don't want any reviews and if you do I wont read them... I'm terribly shy and on my last YouTube video that I thought was amazin' turned out to be an utter failure.. Which resulted in some pretty hateful comments that I couldn't even bare to read.. so if you like it just fav and fallow and I'll get the message :) Thnx! -Also sorry for capitalizing like everything in the story.. It just wouldn't be IZ if I didn't.. Also Ambey is pronounced 'Ambie' so yeah. _**

* * *

''I AM ZIM!''

''These Kozeons wont know what HIT THEM when the AlMIGHTY ZIMMMMMMMMMM is done with them!''

''Uh yeah Zim... you have fun with that.'' Tallest Purple said ending the transmission.

''Well we got rid of Zim... know we just need to figure out a way to get rid of Ambey and Tad and were FREE!'' Purple exclaimed.

''Yeah but that was the last planet! Were are we going to send them too.''

''I DON'T EVEN NO WHY WERE SENDING THEM ANY WERE! Frankly they seem to be god at there job... And efficient.''

''Yes I'm aware of that... But you do know of there birth. They came out at the same time... from the SAME TUBE! That makes them defective, And they scare me.''

''I understand... But whats so wrong about that? Hundred of Irkans come from the same Tube, Ambey just came out a little early I suppose...'' purple seemed to be on their side... disgusting.

''Yes... But no. If Ambey came out early then she has a higher percentage to become taller... THAN US I mean. And she has a power gem... We can't have that, can we? No. We can't. And who knows what Tab will become. There defective and I wan't them of this planet...''

And just like that a search for a new undiscovered planet was on its way.

* * *

''DIB YOU'RE IN THE WAY OF THE TV SCREEN! BLOATY THE PIZZA HOG'S NEW CARTOON IS ON AND I DON'T WANNA MISS IT!''

''Sorry Gaz, but my transmitters are going crazy with readings, it appears there are some sort of alien race trying to contact us! This is my only chance to prove that I'm not crazy! Its a once in a life time opportunity! Well... For me at least!'' The big headed boy shouted as he adjusted his telescope.

''I don't care if people think your crazy! As long as they don't know I'm related to YOU! now SCRAM! Or I'll send you to a nightmare world were there is no AWAKENING!''

''You know Gaz maybe if you took part in my paranormal tendency's and not spend all your time on you gamey thingy, you would learn something that will actually help you in life! Gaz Are you listening to me?"

The young boy turned around to see Gaz walking up the stairs.

''Wait! What about the Bloaty thingy on the TV?''

''Id rather kill myself than listen to you!'' Gaz yelled as she slammed her bedroom door.

''FINE BUT WHEN I FIND ALIENS YOUR GOING TO TAKE BACK THOSE WORDS!''

And with that Dib looked into the stars

* * *

''TAB! The tallest are calling us!'' Ambey screeched with her think accent.

''Okie! Answer, I'll be there in a few minutes.''

'She better be doing something important', Ambey mumbled under her breath.

Click

''Greetings my tallest! what do you want?''

Truth be told, Ambey always knew she was defective, and never had the heart to tell Tab she was too. So she continued to be oblivious to the hatred the tallest gave towards them. So to sum it all up... She hated them mentally and sometimes physical through her voice.

''We have decided to send you somewhere BRAND NEW! A planet called... Earthhhh.'' The moment the name appeared on the screen they called the too... In retrospect that was the first time he'd even read the name... out loud and in his head... whatever.

''We will send you the directions!Oh and Tab too. We want you to observe the planets behavior and eventually take it over.''

''Like and Invader? Hm... Sure let me conclude with my partner.''

Ambey turned her head like she was going to walk towards something, But she stayed right in her place and yelled at the top of her (non existing) lungs.

''TAB I'M GOING TO A NEW PLANET! WANNA COME!''

''YEAH LET ME PAK.. HA HA GET IT?''

Ambey shook her head in ignorance. ''Well you heard the thing. Send me the cords and will be on out merry way.''

''Right then, whats going on?''

A head popped onto the screen. ''Hello my tallest! How our my ALMIGHTY RULERS doing?'' She had one of the softest voices the Irkan race had ever produced.

''Were going to a different planet called Earth to observe there behavior.''

Red was kinda embarrassed that she could pronounce it right and he couldn't.

''Okie! OH! Do we get one of those SIR unit thingy's like the other Invaders doo?

''Uh well umm I guess?'' Red already knew what his partner would say.

''OH YEAH, Get them one of those advanced ones... Like the one we gave to Zim!" food was flying out of his mouth while he spoke.

A hover plat form came out of the floor and had 'dead' SIR unit on it.

''We will send you this one once you get to the planet. Since your not really and invader and Ambey has some skill in the engineering department will just give you this dead one...k?''

no reply

''eh''

''K.''

End Call...

''Come Tab... We have a mission.'' A devious smile spread across her lips. This was going to be fun.


	2. Claustrophobia and Ignorance

I forgot to mention... Their in hi-Skool hurhurhur wink wink... failed writing.

* * *

''Gaz! Merry Xmas!''

''Its not Xmas yet Dib.'' Gaz wasn't much for Christmas, It was just another day to remind her she was going to die sooner. Which actually sounded pretty awesome. OK scratch that, She loved Christmas.

''Gaz, this is the year! I can feel it in my organs! I will discover that Aliens do exist! Even if it kills me!

''If you don't shut up I'll make sure you die before you can even begin to conduct your discovery''. And with that Gaz departed to her room, and slammed the door.

_You'll recognize my skills in the paranormal scene Gaz. I will be the best celestial spotter there ever_ was!(that's a fancy sentence)_ huh..._ ''I'm talking to myself again...''

...

''More!'' A screeching sound could be heard from the phone. ''Fine. Bring them in!''

moments later a single girl sauntered in. Somehow duplicated, another walked in. Dib assumed Twins, They look absolutely the same besides their attire and the way they did their hair. They had grey hair. Not the ugly kind that almost fossilized woman and men who have seen some shit in their years had. Dark ash, almost Black with purple at the fringes. The follower had brighter purple and just seamed more cheerful in general. The first girl had side bangs, that swiped across her forehead. A dark blue dress that cut short halfway down her thigh. It was striped with black, as well as long sleeves with shoulder cut outs. Light purple knee socks, and obsidian black boots. As for the other. She had a anime style ponytail with two strands of hair poking out of the front of her head. A hot pink sweat shirt, dusky tights. And Raven black boots, almost identical to her siblings.

''You two! If you have something to say. Say it now. Because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you!'' was creepy... some would argue sinister .Tab spared no time to start chattering her brains out.

''Hai! I'm Tab! And this is my sister, Ambey!''

Tab gestured her three clawed hands for Ambey to speak. Amb didn't particularity enjoy the feelings of seven hours in a small claustrophobic room full of filthy Earth children, but Tab insisted it was the 'normal', and 'human' thing to do. It just seemed unnecessary through her Dark violet Irkan eyes.

''Hi.''

Dib, as well as the class became confused. Such a delighted girl, with a soft voice could have such a disturbed sibling. Not to mention the distinguished thick British accent. Tab smiled, and lugged Ambey to the opposite side of the class and sat her down in the seat next to hers. Dib couldn't take his mind off of Tab the entire period. He declared Math class to be his favorite. But six other classes, all open for that elegant, gentle, person. Dib hadn't had those feelings in years. But his awareness for Ambey was all but mutual. He believed she was an alien. her dark essence frightened Dib in a way. A way he didn't like. There where signs of her extraterrestrial presence. However when Dib thought of his crush being a sister of an alien, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder if Tab was one two? Nope. Na-uh... Impossible. Tab was just to normal. The only irregular thing about her was that she enjoyed skool. Maybe a little too much for her own good. By the end of the week Tab was dubbed the worlds most Enthusiastic, Lighthearted and optimistic person to ever prevail. As for Ambey. On the account of her sister being unbearably beloved by the school. She was always being pestered by other students asking were Tab was. When she was expected to talk she would answer with brief sentences and short summaries. She was the annoyed, bitter, enraged twin that had the face expression that she wanted to blow up the school, and slaughter her sister.

The sad truth of the matter was that those were others thoughts. True, Ambey didn't just wan't to blow up the school. more like the entire Earth. And not only kill her sister, but assassinate every last person that ever sat foot on the planet. She didn't mean to look ignorant, or irritated. That was the result of the Tallest's torment to her and her 'Pod sibling'.

* * *

Monday~

She sat alone at lunch because sitting at a table with her sister was a claustrophobic mess. The only empty table that wasn't occupied by a clutter of teenagers, was Gaz's table. Gaz was the only person who could appreciate others territory at this institution of shit called school. Though unlike Ambey, Gaz wanted friends and for people not to panic when she looked at them. Ambey (Being defective) Had feelings, so naturally when her antenna picked up signals of sorrow coming from the girl, she wanted to help her. But she didn't know how to act in front of humans. So she took a in-direct way. The hard way... whatever you want to call it because it didn't matter anyways. Ambey took her tray over to Gaz. Placed herself down across from her. Gaz lifted her head,startled that someone would dare sit with her. She saw that new girl from her fifth period class... _Ambey, why is she siting with me? I mean I know she's sorta anti social but... why with me? _Gaz thought to herself. Ambey started to eat. Her disguise gave her the ability to chew and swallow the substance called 'food' without having an allergic reaction too it. Gaz put her head back down to her lap and continued to do the same thing... only before Ambey wasn't sitting in front of her.

* * *

WOW 992 WORDS! that be cray...

sorry if my word choice is really complex. But I like complex things, and it makes seance to me. sO yEaH.

Sorry chapter one was so derpy. I forgot that word choice was required to make it good. Oh Well! Invader Kenneh Signing off!


	3. Secluded Friendship and Human Residents

**Hai! I'm Kenneh! Anyways... My writing is so complex even the proof writing is getting bewildered... and there's a lot of passive voice writing in the story... I don't really know how to fix that.****  
**

* * *

Monday ~ Luchy Time: **Chapter 3 **

''Hey Tab how come your sister is all britishy and you aren't?''

Tab took this into consideration. She hadn't thought about accents being part their fundamental plan. So she had to improvise.

''Uh. our father Uni- I mean, our dad was British and my mom wasn't.''

Tab looked like she was about to explode. She never appreciated the forgery of a lie. The pain of that lie drilled into the her soul. She knew it was for the best. For the mission. She broadcast those 3 words through her mind when she felt like she was being untrue to herself. For the mission. She wondered why the other Irkans didn't show as much affection as she did. She read up about Irkan defects, and it sounded a great deal like her. She wondered if Ambey was one too. She always knew she was different. But not like this. More like how she was born from the same pod as Amb. That's what she always predicted. But she was amiss, Inaccurate, Misguided... _Wrong._

She didn't want to tell Ambey on her discovery. She never made any conclusions or patterns on how Amb would react. Anger. Disappointment. Heck if she knew.

''Tab? You okay?'' She didn't realize it But she was spacing out.

''Sorry just thinking about a thing.''

Tab, Once again had to improvise. Not like she could just casually mention that she was a defective alien from Irk sent to destroy their planet. Not likely, But it _was_ possible.

''Hey um, Tab some guy is starring at you.'' Zita said.

Tab turned her head to see that there was in fact a kid standing behind her, studying her. Unlike others at this school, She didn't particularly care if someone was talking about her. So she got up and told Zita she was going to get something, Zita replied by sorta half smiling and turned her to talk to the crowd that was forming behind her.

Dibs face was burning crimson when he noticed Tab strolling towards him. Tab was just so nonchalant with just about anything she did. Tab was only two feet away from Dib when a uncomfortable silence began to form. She broke it.

''Hi! I'm Tab, Whats your name?''

''Uh-'' Dibs words stumbled his voice was almost muffling.

''Dib.''

''Well its nice to meet you Dib! Why haven't I seen you around the other kids, you seem really nice.'' Tabs bright personality could lighten up any room. Her enthusiasm sneaked into Dibs mind, And he blurted out what was hidden beneath his self-conscious.

''People think I'm crazy because I believe in the supernatural.'' Dib was stunned by his response, Almost embarrassed. He was prepared for the wave of laughter and insults to come crashing down.

''Tell me about it? Id like to here about your discoveries some time. How bout after school? I could come to your house, you can show me any evidence you've conducted.'' A grin spread across Dibs face, _A believer! Just like me!_

''If your serious, I guess you could come over?'' Tab laughed and walked over to her carbon copy of a sister and from what Dibs years of lip syncing classes he gathered that she was telling her that she was coming over to his house. Dibs smile gradually faded as the thought of her sister being a potential alien. He shook the speculation out of his mind, she was just uh... A very silent, cut face off looking person. His mind was a bit cloudy at the moment so he couldn't comprehend most of his thoughts.

* * *

''You're making a colossal mistake.'' Ambey was sitting on the other side of Gaz's table. They agreed, that Amb would sit on the far right corner, And Gaz would sit on the far left.

''I know, but he seems nice enough! I'll just knock em' out of his fantasy a bit. Play around with him, And utterly become his BFF in the end.''

''This is why I make the plans, and you idle in the background lingering for protocol procedures.'' Tab looked up at her sister from her lunch.

''I have no idea what you just said! But it sounded smart, soooo I'm gonna go now. Bai Ambey!''

''Uninformed, illiterate, Short sided.'' Amb muttered under her breath every word she could think off that described her Pod Pair. Yeah that's what she was calling them now. A pod pair. Whatever...

She still remembers the day she saw the recollections of memories form in her PAKS memory base. Tab came out of the DNA pod and was gaining her new PAK, When she sprawled out of the broken glass. Oh how she loathed those miserable years. Now that she was on the topic of Irk and 'Irkans' in particular. She was pleased by the fact that Earths gravity and science shit made her able to grow taller than she would ever have grown on earth. She was 5'4, She seemed the proper height for a ninth grade school student. She didn't feel jealous of her Pod pair for being a foot taller, In fact it sickened her. The idea of her being the almighty Tallest. Everything would just go down hill from there. She never gave another thought about that again. And she was wiling to forget.

* * *

Tuesday ~ After School

Dib was hanging outside of the school, when tab paced towards the big headed boy.

''Hai Dib, Would you mind if my sister walked home with us. Our house is right next door to yours.''

Dib looked passed her to see Ambey storming her way over to her sister.

''Uh- Yeah sure, I don't mind.'' Dib did mind.

''Okay! Ambey fallow us.''

And they embarked on their journey to the Dib-Humans home.

* * *

**From Dec 14 to Dec 15, I was basically hibernating. 26 hours of pure sleep. hurhurhur Welp bai.**


	4. Unearthly Beings and Burning Sensations

**So yeah... I am ON FIAH! At making these things anyways. I did my best, But mistakes have been made anyways. ANYWAYS ANYWAYS ANYWAYS! Welp READ if you want, But if you don't like it don't read it... BTW I don't know how long its going to take and I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM... ZaGr would be associated if I did... hurhurhur You know what I mean.**

* * *

Tuesday ~ The Side Walk ~ After School: Chapter 4

_Shes making a huge blunder in our plan. This boy knows too much about the outside of the humans atmosphere - Aliens, Space, All that jazz. You see this is why I hate her, along with a 1000 other reasons. Maybe more._

Dib and Tab walked and talked the entire way. Ambey tried not to listen in. possibly because her Pod Pair said some of the stupidest things she'd ever heard.

''So tell me about this alien stuff. Sounds interesting.''

''Well I'v been fallowing up on some of the governments top secret area 51 files and-''

''Were do you get these top files if there so 'top secret'.''

''Oh well Um- I'm not suppose to talk about it, but I'm sorta associated with this uh- Secret society kinda thing. They have access to government profiles and stuff like that.''

''Cool, Oh Ambey! The house is on the right. See you when I get home.'' Tab waved at her sister.

Ambey smirked at her PP, ''Cheerio.'' And turned right.

Dib used this opportunity to ask something about her sister.

''Do you mind if I ask you a question about your sister?''

''Yeah sure.''

''Why is she so.. I don't know, Dark?''

Tab turned her head to look at Dib straight in the eye.

''She's not really a human person.''

Dibs eyes grew larger, _'Human person', Did she mean 'people person'? No, She just uh- Got them confused. That's all._

Dib once again shuttered at the thought of his crush being a extraterrestrial. That is until he realized he was standing in front of his house.

''I think my sister is home, try to ignore her. She not very uh- sympathetic.''

Dib opened the door to let Tab inside. Tab roamed around the living room, sinking in all of the human things.

''Um, Are you hungry?''

''No thanks.''

''Oh well if you want you can stay over for dinner.'' Dib just wanted her to stay longer then she needed too.

''Sure why not, Hey uh... Do you hay parental Units?''

Dib was too busy that he ignored the part about 'Parental Units'.

''Yeah my dads a scientist, He's never home though.''

''What about your mother?''

''Oh-'' Dib fell into a harsh silence.

''I don't know were she is.''

Tab noticed the sad peak in his eyes, and decided to ignore the question all together. She didn't know what it was like to have parents. Although she did have the experience of having a sibling, and the Tallest's were kinda like guardians.

''Sorry I asked. Anyways did you find those files?''

''Yeah which one do you want too look at?''

''Well what do you have?''

''Well everything really, You can look at the aliens one if you want. The last pages are my own conspiracies, oh! And sightings.''

Tab looked at all of the pictures and skimmed through the reading.

''Can you tell me about your findings? Its really intriguing.''

''Yeah this is a picture of Bigfoot, I got it when-''

''Tell me about the aliens.'' Tab blurted out.

''Yeah uh sure.'' Dib turned the page to a picture of three aliens staring down from a luminous light, labeled ''Grays.''

''Those are the Grays, they are usually the ones liable for abductions.'' Dib was overjoyed that he could finally introduce someone into his research.

He went on about Martians, Reptilians and Andromedans.

Tab already knew what all these species were, but she didn't say anything. For the sake of the mission.

Tab grew pale as she look at the bottom of the page.

There wasn't much about them. But Tabs fear grew stronger.

**Species Name**- Irkan

**Division**- Reptile

''I don't know much about them, nether does the organization. But there are some sighting of them landing on earth. Some say the government is holding one captive. Iv been trying to obtain proof of that, but its proven easier said then done.

He turned a page. Tab stared at the little Irkan on the page.

It could be considered a irkan, maybe from our dwarf planet. Or maybe just a assumption of what they make look like. It was pale green color. Obviously male, And had no antenna. Dark blue- Almost black eyes. The light glaring in its eyes. Obviously in pain. It may have been hand drawn, But it was like watching a horror scene. Tab looked at the clock, And so did Dib. Ill order Bloaty's pizza if you want?''

''Yeah sure piz-za sounds good.'' She had no understanding of what 'Pizza' was. But it sounded favorable. Right?

She could hear Dib in the other room on the 'Telephone' thing ordering this so called pizza.

_I wounder what kinda of aroma pizza has? Hmm... Wait, Didn't Amb say something about not everything edible on this planet could be consumed by the disguise?_

While asking herself this question it was too late. A tall, horrid looking ape man knocked at the door.

''Er-uhhhh Hersh ure pyzza.''

Dib and Tab gawked at the males terrible English language. Dib payed and sat the pizza down on the kitchen table.

''Gaz! Pizza's ready!''

A lavender haired female walked down the stairs, her eyes glued to a video game devise with a logo that said GS4. She brought up her head to stare at Tab.

''Good job Dib, you finally found someone who actually wants to come and visit.'' She stopped in her speech.

''You our here willingly right?'' Gaz had a startled look on her face. _Dibs finally lost it _Gaz thought to herself.

''Uh yeah I am.'' Tab stared back at her with the same startled expression.

Gaz put her head back down and snagged a piece from the box and sat down at the table.

Dib grabbed two pieces and placed them down on the plates, and handed one to Tab. When they were all seated Dib and Tab took a piece in hand.

Tab didn't realize it, but her hand was sizzling. And then she took a bite.

* * *

YEAH I FINISHED IN ONE NIGHT! hmmmm... Well that was a interesting last paragraph. It was all about pizza. mmmm, Pizza. I like cheese how bout' you. I allowing reviews now... Because I can. NOW READ! READ LIKE YOU NEVER HAVE BEFORE... or don't. I don't mind.


	5. Cheated and Unmasked

**I think I take way too much pride in my writing... OH** **WELL**

* * *

Tuesday ~ Dinnerish Time/Night time-ish: Chapter 5

''Computer!''

''Whaaat.''

''Call the tallest I want to educate them on how our mission is flowing.''

''Don't use big words.''

Ambey was really getting irritated of people being to senseless to comprehend her thinking. Stupid humans. Stupid Irkans. Stupid everything.

''Invader Amb, Are you going to update us on your mission. Or just stare into space?''

Amb snapped out of her bitter conscious and looked up at the screen to her almighty tallest.

''Well me and Tab have enrolled into their learning institution, and are making good progress with blending in with this species called humans.''

''Heeeyumenzzzzz? Explain some of their tendencies.''

''Well, they like to come in contact with flesh when ever possible. They have different types of Seasons like, Summer, spring, Winter and fall. I'm not sure what pattern they go in but its different for each part of the planet.''

''Were do these seasons come from?''

''The planets rotation patters while revolving around the sun causes-''

''First of all, don't use big words. And second... Whats a 'sun'?''

''Oh uh- Its a.''

''Hey were's Invader Tab?''

''Oh she's at a human residents house, hopefully gathering information on earth habits and human living necessaries.''

''There you go again with those fancy words! Stop it, It hurts my head!''

_Well maybe you should read a book once in a while_

''Whatever, call is in a week if you actually find something useful for the mission.''

**End Transmission**

_Useful, All of these were advantages for the mission! This is why venom runs through mt veins at the very mention of my ''rulers'' names. _

_I wounder how tab's thing is coming along? _

* * *

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!''

Tab hurled the pizza to the ground as her mouth steamed with a scorching sound. Her disguise glitched and buzzed out as she tried to get the taste out of her mouth.

''The horror! What is this awful substance!''

All Dib could do was stare. Thoughts raced through his mind._ How could I be so blind, 'Human person', Parental Unit? Those were all signs i should have looked out for. Instead I over looked them all._

Dib looked to the other side of the room. He ran to his camera on the counter and pushed the button to record.

''No no no! It's not what it looks like! I I-''

''Aliens scum I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!''

Tab's screaming died down but the discomfort of being in her own skin did not. She felt like she failed her only mission. Those three words did not mater anymore. The mission was blown, defeated. She failed.

_Should I tell him who I am? Were I come from. Why I'm here? Does it even matter anymore? _

Dib saw defeat when he looked into her eyes. _Is she even a she?_

When her disguise was done doing its severe knock back spasm, She was in full Irkan Invader Uniform.

All of those signs. Parental unit? Human people? Why didn't he realize it before?

Tab look down to the tips of her feet.

''I'm sorry Amb.'' Tab sad in the most daunting tone Dib had ever herd out of her, or out of anyone. Tabs destruct button arose from her left wrist.

''I have failed you, I have failed my Tallest. I gave failed the mission.''

''What!''

Dib hadn't realized that she was talking into a communicator of some sort.

10

9

8

''Wait! No!''

''Huh?''

''Don't do it!''

''Why so you and your breed of humanoids can dissect me and poke me in my squalidly spooch! I'd rather die!'' A single tear fell from her shimmery flush pink eyes.

Dib had always been lingering for this exact moment to go down. And now that it was here... All he could do was say... No?

_Wait! Why did I say that? Why! Why!_

Dib let those words sink in. No? Dib pandered his own argument. Then it hit him. Shot him so far back that even his mind was starting to question him. Or himself... Whatever.

''Don't do it! You shouldn't have to die!'' _What if she's not here to destroy the world? I'll ask her... But she might lie..._

Tab didn't seem like a person to lie, but aliens could be deceiving.

''Why- Why are you on earth?'' _What if she's a different species that has been evolving on earth for millions of years? What if she's a dinosaur?_

''I- I am Irkan Invader Tab-Tab!" Tab saluted and grounded herself.

Tab looked over to Gaz who was not only pleased by the sight in front of her, but seemed to unafraid all together. As she continued to play her game slave 3, and payed no mind to the alien in her living room discussing whether or not she was going to die.

''I was sent, along with my uh- as humans would call it sister to this planet to observe its behavior and untimely destroy it in the process. But further research on my planets race has made me question my mission all together. I have constructed evidence revolving around the fact that I was sent to this planet as a exile... Meaning that I cannot go back home and that my mission is a fake.'' _Fake.. Why did it always have to be fake! wait did I just say all those big words... Wow, Amb must always be in this kind of condition... scared._

* * *

I know its kinda short but I really need to be getting on with the next chapter-

recap:

Tab gets exposed and has finally revealed to not only just herself that she was a exiled defect. yea uh... that's it... Don't Judge!

-Kenneh

P.S: I have a lot planned for chapter 6... or 7... Maybe the hole story, leave a review on how long you want it to be. I really don't care. heck it could end on chapter 7 if you like... Bai!


	6. Filler Chapter-Optional and Not relevant

**Please Read - Filler** Chapter

Feel free to **skip this if** you want to leave the appearances of Tab and Ambey to your own imagination.

This is a piece of failed writing with little to no effort put into it - as it is a filler chap.

-Kenneh

* * *

Invader Name: Invader Tab-Tab

normal named (Like friendly name): Tab

Human name without 'Nick name': Tabitha

Yellow invader uniform- Like Zim's. With irkan symbol on the chest.

Antenna are hard to explain. So just think of Zims with a more feminine side towards it. And one little lump between were it curves up, and attaches to the line of the antenna. Its kinda up to you.

Big (Light) Pink eyes, almost pale. with two eye lashes.

the rest is really self explanatory.

yellowish pinkish PAK

Invader name: Invader Amb

Human Name: Ambey *Ambie*

Blue and grey striped uniformy thing. Dark grey (Dog callerish kind of thing) around her neck. -Act as turtle neck.

Same antenna's as Tab except without without lump and are sharper at the tip.

Really dark purple eyes (darkened violet)

three eye lashes. 4th one curves downwards (That just sounds stupid ._.)

Dark purple (Same as eyes) PAK

Human form is in the cover photo. If you cant see it because you're on one of dem' iphonies (I have 2) Then just go back to uhhhh- Chapter 2 I think?

oh well USE YO' IMAGINATION!

-Kenneh, Signing off! But not forever...

* * *

that was the most irreverent chapters I have ever composed... I feel messy... total- 256 not counting these last ones...


	7. The Fat Man Debocle avic part 1

**Sorry for last chapter I just thought it was necessary.. Oh and! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I sorta had writers block during this soooo... I'm awkward at these.. ITS DOING THE COMPLEX THING AGAIN! Why You So Stupeed... OH and I may or may not have been listening to one eye doll for a majority of this chapter...**

* * *

The fat man debacle: A very irrelevant Christmas: Part 1

2 Weeks Later...

Dib got over the fact that his best friend was the one thing he had been looking for his whole life.

No not the love of his life. (He wished)

Or his greatest mentor, if she could be classified as his mentor it wouldn't be too distant. Tab, Invader Tab and Amb if you wanted to get pacific. Dib was slowly deserting his post as the worlds greatest paranormal investigator. Tab had given him 'classes' in 'making friends'.

He stopped obsessing over everything. He hanged out with Tab everyday. Sure Tabs popularity within the school was starting to become duller. But Tab hadn't really cared to begin with.

* * *

Dec 20th- Friday

''So you talk of this celebration of a fat father figure? What is the point?'' Amb, Dib and Tab all walked down the street. The pavement sent soft strides that echoed through the buildings.

''Its kinda like the great assigning except when the tallest give you the mission, on earth they give you presents!''

''Hm... And what kind of affect do these ''Christmas lights'' give off?''

''Holiday spirit!'' Tab loved Christmas. From the very first time she heard about it in one of her classes.

''And what kind of gifts do you humans grant... And to whom?''

''Hey Dib when we get to your house, would you mind giving Ambey a lesson on Earth holidays?''

''Yeah sure, why not? I think Amb needs some of that Christmas magic! Oh, don't you think Amb will love Halloweenies Day?''

''What is this Halloweenies Dayz?'' Amb was always too serious. The Tallest got to her good. One could say horrendously good. The poor smeet. Forced into silence by her beloved rulers? Its a shame...

* * *

Dibs House- Afternoonish... (I'm eating chicken nuggets...)

''So, what your saying is that. A fat man smuggles into the elf's workshop, steals their hard earned presents. And their coal to keep the fires going and lashes rain dears to that they will levitate and fly his chariot across the planet all on one night? All so he can bring pathetic humans gifts, and the mischievous ones get coal... And dead parental-units?''

Silence.

''What?''

''No that's not what Christmas is... Or Santa!''

''But I was close right?''

''Of course you were! You just need some more information on the planets holidays and traditions and you'll be golden!''

''But-''

''Hey Amb would you mind getting something from Dibs room for me?''

''Like what?''

''Something that looks interesting.''

''I will be back!'' Amb escorted herself up to Dibs room.

''She wasn't even close to the meaning of Christmas!''

''I know Dib, but she has a bad temper and I'm kinda bored of trying to explain to her were north is.''

''Fine.''

* * *

_Its Ludacris, I mean these human beliefs and customs. To think of it. Some fat man who knows when you're awake or asleep. Or good or bad? I'd shutter at the very fact! Hm... Lets see _

Amb grabbed a cubed box with all sorts of colors on its sides.

_This looks interesting enough._

Ambey trotted down the stairs to await the discovery of the this thing she clutched in her claws. Well its name at least.

''Of trying to explain to her were the north is.''

''Fine''

''Amb already knows were the north is placed on the human map!''

Dib and tab stared at Amb as if she was about to snap their necks and pick them out of her teeth with their bones.

''What are you starring at?'' Amb glared at them.

No answer.

''What's this contraption! Amb must know!'' Amb hollered as she rattled the cube in her hand.

Dib took a deep breath and exhaled a sigh or relief that she hadn't herd their conversation. And if she did... They probably wouldn't have skin right now.

''That's called a Rubik's cube. You mess up all the colors so that their in different combinations, and you put it back in place.'' Dib wondered if that was a very accurate description, but she seemed to be playing it right so it didn't really matter.

''This is... Amazing!'' Amb was shaking it, and moving the squares in every direction. (Twss)

_I guess I know what I'm getting Amb for Christmas. Even though I doubt she will give anything in return._

''Hey Dib, what do you want for Christmas?''

Dib was shocked to hear that question.

''I have been doing some trial test on my new machine. It can make anything in the entire universe. So I thought why not use this present stuff to help me out with my invention.''

That explain it...

''Uh I don't know...Can your machine make a box set of mysterious mysteries?''

Amb put down the Rubik's.

''I don't know Dib, what do think. It can make everything else in the universe, except for a copy of a tv show! Ha! I think not!''

''Sorry I asked...''

''Well you should. Anyways yes, it can make and will make that for you... Just tell me the fat mans address and I will send it to him so he can come down your chim- Uh, door? To deliver it!''

And with that she walked out the door. And into the snow.

* * *

BTW it just snowed so Amb and Tab have no experience in that kind of climate. twss= That's what she said... just so you know.

Wow! Four days tell chrsitmas and it still hasn't snowed. Which is odd because were I live we usually get like 2 feet of snow... But this is my first winter here, so I don't know if that's a lot. I'm spending my holidays in Idaho so maybe there will be snow there? I don't know...Bai peeps...period...


	8. Allusions and Secrecy avic part 2

**I** think** Amb is becoming a OC character of Zim... Oh well... btw, for a regular chapter they usually include around 1000... this one did not... But I'll try harder next chapter :O**

* * *

Dose Of Smut and Snowflakes: A very irrelevant Christmas Part 2:

_We don't talk to the 'Almighty' Tallest anymore. And I think Amb knows my secret. How were defects. Its only makes sense. But I think she knew all along. Before me at least. I sometime do diagnosis on my PAK. But they all say the same thing. Defective entity, A.K.A me... I'll have to live with it. Knowing I was just a screw up in the machine. I wasn't suppose to be born. And neither was Amb. I should have known. How could I have been so ignorant. Hey... Where's Amb going?_

Amb turned the door knob of Dibs home. Amb eyes grew with wonder.

''What is this silvery admirations! Its- Its.'' Amb's eyes swelled with tears. Or whatever came out of irkans larcrimal glands.

''Dazzling!''

''Its called snow. Do you not have weather patterns on your planet?''

''No we don't and I have to say we have been missing out on such a graceful beauty! This snow? Is it toxic?''

''I don't know. It isn't for humans but-''

''Ouch! It burns my skin like candle wax!'' (DW reference)

''Here you can barrow by umbrella, Its not much. But it can hold you off until you get to your base to make the repair on your disguise.''

''Smashing...'' Amb grabbed the umbrella. Just before she walked out the door she turned her head towards Tab.

''I'll pick you up in the voot later.''

''Okay, are you sure you don't want stay over a little longer? It looks like there's storm coming in.''

''Storm... Like the sand storms of the planet Stormp!''

''Yes but this one is snow.''

''Hm...No. Good bye.''

* * *

5:00PM Dibs House~

''Are you serious!''

''Yes, the voot can't drive in these conditions. The Earths drastic climate changes our really taking their toile on the turbines.''

''Fine, it's Friday anyways. I'll just stay over. But as soon as this storm roles over you better pick me up. I have to recharge my PAK or I'll be dead by Christmas.''

''Agreed. I'll start the repairs on the disguises, any request?''

''Do you know the Earth cuisine 'pizza'.''

''No.''

''Well look it up, I want to be able to eat it.''

''Any particular reason?''

''No.''

''Ok.''

''Bye.''

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_Click_

''I'll make you a bed on the couch.''

''Hey Dib, sorry about being all angry about this situation. I get grouchy when I haven't recharged my PAK in a few days. I'm sort of restless, you could say.''

''No problem, I just wish I knew more about Irkan behavior.''

''I can tell you some stuff if you want, not like I'm sworn to secrecy anymore.''

''Anything?''

''yeah sure anything that interest you I guess.''

_Hm... What do I want to know. Well a lot but-_

''What does Amb look like out of her disguise?''

''Purple eyes pretty much the same as me except with stripes, and darker colors.''

''What about antennae?''

Tab blushed. Antennae's were kinda personal. Humans noticed them more then other aliens.

''Um... Those are- Uh, Like mine but... Uh- Arntthesame... Would you mind if we changed the subject?''

Dib realized he probably struck a intimate topic.

''Forget I asked.''

''Anything else?''

''Um. I don't know? Who are the Tallest? You and Amb always talk about them.''

''The tallest are well, the tallest. Their pretty stupid but they have advisors for that...''

''Oh, how tall do Irkans usually get?''

''Amb is actually super tall for a Irkan. I'm on average. But I still fall short.''

''Hm... One more. Do you have parents?''

''Irkans don't have parental Units. We are specially breaded. Me and Amb are exceptions, Amb refers to us as 'Pod Pairs'. There isn't any explanations for us. That's why were defective...''

''Defective?''

''I told you we were exiled, but not the reason. Defective Irkans are usually killed at 'birth'. But because me and Amb were so unique we were tested on as smeet's. Smeets are babies by the way. Anyways, we were sent to this planet because now that we were 50 years old we weren't aloud to be tested on because of you know... Rights. So like I said we were sent here so the tallest wouldn't have to deal with us... At least on Irk anyway...''

''I had no idea...''

''yeah, nobody ever does... Good night.''

Tab curled up in her blanket.

Sometimes little things can change someones entire respect, and perspective of you. In less then a minute, Dib could feel her pain. The Tallest per the equivalent to bullies... Just they ruled over a planet and not somebodies well being.

It sickens Dib to even think about Tab as a small chil- Smeet, sitting on a dissection table. Begging for release. For fifty years.

Dib reflected on her words. Like human years? Are Irkan years longer... Or shorter? Dib was too caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice he was starring right a Tab. And she was starring back. Tab smiled. But it faded as fast as it appeared... She turned and fell into hibernation... She didn't literately 'need' sleep. But sometimes it was nice to drift off further into that occasional daydream.

* * *

**So yeah Ummmmmmmm...bAi**


	9. Slavery and Surgery avic part 3 finale

Slavery and Surgery: A very irrelevant Christmas: Part 3 (Christmas Finale):

''Will this storm ever stop! I know its died down, but its freezing and me and Amb have been stuck here for four days!''

Amb walked in through the back door. Improvements had been made and modified so that extreme climate changes didn't affect the disguise.

''The voot is substantially frozen... So cold that I can't even open the door... Even if I managed that, the radiator heater wouldn't be able to warm us up probably, meaning do doubt we will die from the temperature.'' Amb stuttered on her own words.

Gaz stepped down the stairs.

''You know for such advanced aliens, you're pretty stupid.''

''Says the female with a somber reflection of her former self.''

Everyone looked at her.

''What?''

''Well it's obvious something tragic as accrued in your life time. Probably a family members downfall. Maybe you were chose last for dodge ball. Well you know what! I've been through worse! Imagine being cut in half and stitched up the middle. And toyed around with for 50 years! Its like captivity in here! These human smells. They burn squiddly spooch! It's like being trapped in a a-a- celll...''

Blank

* * *

What started off as a simple speech of bitter reminder of slavery and surgery.

20 Years Ago~

Life was dull. At least everyday had something new in store. Knifes. Daggers. lasers. Pistols. Anything to get under her skin. Literally...

Countless times she thought about doing it. All she had to do was pull it. Pull her PAK off. Wait ten minutes. And it would all be over.

She would have... But she couldn't. Don't get her wrong. She hates Tab with a passion. But at this point in her life. She wasn't just a Pod Pair. She was... 'Family'. Ew. Even though Amb endured 50 years on this shit. And Tab only encountered minor test for 9 years... She had... some type of 'love' for her 'sister'. It discussed her. But this was all she had.

* * *

A bright light came into play. All she saw was.. Nothing

My PAK! Were... Wer- wer- is it!

Ambey awoke with a alarming inhale.

''Were is it! Were is it! wer- wer-!''

Amb was hyperventilating. Was that even possible?

''What do you mean Amb you've been out for five minutes?''

''What!''

Amb's holograph disguise dissolved, revealing her alien form. There was just one thing off... The had no PAK on.

''What on Irk! Were's your PAK!'' Now they were both freaking out.

''Why do you need a PAK? I thought it just held your clamps. Or your spider legs.

''No! Its been 6 minutes! Ten minutes tell doom!''

''No not now! Were did it go! why must this be!''

''I bet someone nicked it! What do I have to bet! The Tallest are finally getting back at me! Mosquito! My brain... it- gone.''

''Dwaellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll pooffffffffffeh.''

''7 minutes! Oh this is the end! The end I tell you.''

Tab fell to her knees and made a sign with her claws, it sorta looked like a upside down triangle.

She sat like that.

''One minute until appending doom...''

''Hey is a PAK that thing on your back with those spots.''

Tab looked over to Gaz's cereal bowl...It wasn't a bowl at all...It was Amb's PAK shell!

''You're using her only life support to eat wheat thins!''

Chew. ''Yeah.''

Tab grew with such anger she felt like she was going to burst. Tab dashed to gaz bowl and (because shes a lady-ish) dumped the soggy texture into the sink and bolted towards Amb.

* * *

''I din't think she made it...''

''How long has she been out?''

''All night?''

''_What?_''

''Huh?'' Dib and Tabs faces brightened when they saw Amb PAK recharge.

Tab stood up and wobbled a bit before introducing herself.

''I am Amb! Who are you?''

Tab went to embrace her as tight as possible.

''Tab I'm so sorry about what happened. Gaz didn't mean it.''

''Get of me you disgusting human! I'll end your world, and enslave its breeds!''

Amb spider legs emerged from her back and threw Tab against the wall.

''And I think I'll start with you!'' Long razor-sharp fangs surfaced in all corners of her mouth.

Dib took a cup from the cupboard and opened the back door. He filled the cup up with snow and practicaly jumped over to Amb and chucked the mug to Amb's bare skin.

''It burns! Ah!'' Amb ran to the voot and with almost super huma- Ikran strength opened the sheild and flew off. Not caring that at anyminute she could freeze to death.

* * *

''Tab?''

''Huh...''

''Merry Christmas.''

''Were am I?''

''My house, or uh- My couch.''

''Were is Amb?''

''I haven't left the house. But the Earth isn't on fire yet, so I think were safe for now.''

''Were never going to be safe while Amb is running around. Her PAK as been damaged. Apparently from what I remember from my research, the defect part of her PAK is malfunctioning... Meaning she is shifting from normal Amb, to destructive killer Amb... And trust me. Amb has determination. If I don't stop her, I give the Earth no more then five days until the Armada gets here.''

''You me we?''

''You wan't to help?''

''Well yeah, I know you think I'm just a stupid human. But if you care about Amb, then I will do whatever I can to help.''

Tab frown brightened into a smile. She pushed herself up and kissed Dib on the cheek. Tab ran out the door down to Dibs lab.

Dib was appalled.

''What just happened?''

* * *

What Waattttttt

Yeah um dat romance... I'm not sure if that was smut, lemon, or lime? Soooo yeah. I think we all know were this is going.

BTW in case you forgot- Their like 15 now

so bai

- Kenneh Out


	10. Corrupted and Directions

**When I was writing this it wasn't even Christmas yet... When you're reading this, its after Christmas... So if you think about? heheheheeee I don't know- Imagine Gir saying that in his adorablez voice. :) Aw itbrings a smile to my face. Alright good day to you SIR (Pun intended).**

* * *

''World domination! Plan A... Now are you listening Reb?

''Yes my master!''

''Okay. Here's the plan, we are going to settle controls into the Earths core, and drive it towards the sun.''

''Master! Wont we both burn to death?''

''Weren't you listening! We are going to be safely in the voot controlling the planet while the humans burn... Duh.''

''And if the plan fails!''

''Plan B is we blow Up the planet... You really need to use your common sense. pfft Inferior being.''

* * *

''I'm going to quickly make us some heat suits so we don't freeze to death!''

''Wait- If you could have done that all along, why didn't you do it earlier?''

Tab turned a light shade of maroon.

''Um... I didn't want to leave. uh- anyways get me a screw driver.''

* * *

Reb was dark aqua. Still on guard, but calm.

''Master Amb! What about Dib-human and Tab, What will we do with them?''

''They will burn along with the rest of this world. Tab is defective, she should have been killed at birth. And the Dib-stink is no more then a distraction to get Tab of my back. Once my plan is in course, Dib would be nothing more then a bump in the road. And a piece of human bacon. Crisp... And smelly.''

''But master you are Defective as well.''

Amb maniacal smile fell, she was remembering. The thought of being cut open, and held in a cell for 30 years was like being pulled away in a titlewave.

''You're right, all I need is the love of my- Sister... Not. Reb you twit! I was never defective. I have never had any kind of feelings such as loooove. And friendship. fools play. I'm off to perform my inventive plannnnnn.''

Amb went to the elevator.

* * *

''Done. Here take this.''

Tab handed Dib one of her heat suits. ''Its only been like an hour. It would take a year for my dad to even come up with this. How did you even get the calcu-''

''Shhhh... shh. Alien, Duh. Now time to find out Ambs master plan.''

''Amb doesn't seem like the diabolical type. How do you know its a 'master plan', she may not even have a plan yet?''

''You have not known Tab for 50 years! She always has a plan. And it will be gruesome for sure...''

''How gruesome?''

''Out of ten? eh, eightish. But it will hurt so score one for her.''

* * *

''My Tallest I am aware of your secret you have been hiding from the all powerful Amb! That I was a defect. But I'm not, not anymore that is. Long story short I'm sending atomic bombs to the massive and there is nothing you can do about it! Good by you insignificant green beans! Yes yes that was good. I need more practice though, be more intense on 'all powerful.''

Amb had always thought about the day she would reveal to the tallest that she thought they were stupid and she definitely wasn't the only one. And that she was aware of their lies. That say was not today... She had better things to be doing.

''Reb! Your coming with me. Were going to drill to the Earth center, to implant the console.''

* * *

''We look like idiots?''

''Yes, but would you rather look stupid, or freeze to death?''

''We look like were from the future!''

''Yes... Yes we do. Here we are!''

Dib and Tab stood facing a magenta house with a dark purple room.

''I know it looks stupid but Amb insisted we keep it...You know, so we wouldn't cause people any suspicion?''

''Um... It looks really suspicious either way."

''Yeah... Anyways, Amb should be down in the lab. Since we were born the way we were, I can sense her with my antennae.''

''Cool.''

''When we get inside you go to the side table and I'll go down the toilet, she wasn't very keen in the idea of changing our furniture. So don't look surprised when we get in there. Once you're down in the lab, turn right, walk down the hall way and make a left. I'll be waiting.''

''Yes sir... I mean mam, or uh- Irkan?''

Tab shook her head in frustration. And walked into the very ''Uncommon'' home. Dib was shocked from the scene that was before him. This was in definite need for some Martha Stewart renovation.

Dib walked over to the side table and under it the floor opened and revealed a platform that Dib assumed would take him down to the lab.

He stepped on it. He was hesitant at first, but when he was in the tube he realized something.

_I'm about to save the world..._

From an alien! Who would have thought... Other thoughts chased behind. He was helping an alien? Sure it was to save his planet but- He had more than just one opportunity to capture film of aliens. Were they lived, Their language. Everything. Yet he was still just a kid- Well sorts kid. I guess he wasn't classified as a kid. A teenager. He was just a teen? No that doesn't sound right.

Befor he knew it he was down in the lab. _Turn right... No was it left? They both have hallways... I'll just go left... How big could this place be anyways?_

* * *

**This was surprisingly hard to make. It took like 2 days! And because I have no social life outside of the internet and video games, I have plenty if time do so this kind of stuff... but truth be told I spent most of Christmas Eve playing the Sims 3... heh, Huh... Don't Just MEH!**


	11. Update :(

And thus all creativity was drawn out of me in only a few short days... I'll delete this when I'm done with the next chapter. I don't remember if this is against the rule and guidelines, but I'm sure this won't be up for long...


End file.
